Imprinting: Jake and Nessie Part 1
by Candygirlkeekee
Summary: What would happen if Nessie didn't fall in love with Jake like Quil said? And what if Jaocb was willing to do ANYTHING to get her to fall in love with him? Sorry for the crappy summary but please give it a look!
1. Uncle Jake

**Jess: Hey Kee?**

**Me: Yeah Jess?**

**Jess: You don't own Twilight dumbass**

**Me: DAMMIT!!!!!!!! ((HEHE, ALMOST FORGOT THE COPYRIGHTS! I DON'T OWN YOU EDWARD! *GOES CLIFF DIVING* HOW COME WHEN I DO IT A HAWT WEREWOLF DOESN'T COME AND SAVE ME? AW SCREW IT, READ PPL!))**

**FanFic Chapter 1**

**NessiePOV**

Ugh, we were moving back to Forks today. I hadn't been there since I  
was a kid and going there would just bring back memories of the family  
we were missing.

About three years ago, when I was technically eleven, even though I  
didn't look it, the family broke apart. And I couldn't help by believe  
that it was my fault.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme tried to reassure me that it wasn't  
that they were upset or fighting but that the coven's numbers were too  
large and we didn't want the Volturi to get suspicious or cause  
problems.

I still didn't like it and I haven't seen anyone in Ohio except for my  
small family. Mom, Dad, me and Uncle Jake.

I had just graduated eighth grade and was now being "home schooled".  
Now that I looked like a Sophomore and people were beginning to get  
suspicious we had to move again. Gah!

Anyway now I was in the backseat sprawled across Uncle Jake's lap in  
Momma's Honda Pilot. Uncle Jake and Daddy were arguing over something  
stupid and Momma was shaking her head.

"Oh Bloodsucker, remember how Charlie always liked me better?"

"Dog, remember how many times you almost killed my Bella?"

Uncle Jake growled, he's still a bit touchy on the subject of my Mom.  
She ducked her head obviously reading Jake's face, knowing that I was  
listening. It hurt him whenever I thought he liked my Momma better.

Uncle Jake had been brushing my hair off of my face and brushing my  
cheek. I forgot how normal it is for him to touch me and him being  
used to my powers. I pushed his hand away. He is such a cheater.

He tried tracing my lips and I bit him. He groaned and pulled his hand  
away.

When we were near the border the scent of Werewolves hit my nose like  
a tow truck. I plugged my nose and huddled into the farthest corner of  
the backseat away from Uncle Jake.

It was too much. His eyes were sad and I saw my dad smirk. I grimaced,  
he hated how close me and Uncle Jake are.

When we pulled up to our old house I was outta the car at vampire  
speed. I ran up to my old room and sprawled on the bed face down.

After thirty seconds of silence I heard a whoosh and assumed it was my  
parents until I smelt it. Him. But it was too late.

Jake jumped on top of me and started tickling me. It's embarrassing to  
be the only ticklish vampire and he knew it.

I tried not to laugh. Epic fail. I giggled my arse off. I had him  
laughing too. He must've thought this was pretty funny.

After a minute of his merciless torture I caught him off guard. I  
grabbed his arm and shoved him offa me.

This kind of force would've sent a human flying across the room but it  
only pushed him off of me and on his back next to me. Good.

I quickly switched my face down position and jumped on top of a  
shocked Jacob. I smiled down at him to expose the vampire fangs I  
bought on the way home to tick him off.

He growled and I gave him a believing hurt look. He grumbled a almost  
inaudible sorry. I swear he was so much like Charlie that I wasn't  
sure if he and my mother were switched at birth.

I bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips and repeated one of my  
favorite lines from the Outsiders.

"Holler uncle."

"Nope."

He regained control and flipped on top of me and started tickling me  
again. One time his hand slipped up and grazed my thigh.

I gasped and he stopped and gave me such an intense look that the  
giggling ended and the staring began. His hand began to move again  
when a throat cleared in the doorway. We looked up.

"Daddy!" I squealed. He had heard everything. Cheater. He walked over  
and pushed Jacob away roughly. He bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Hello darling. Are you ready for your "freshman year?"

"Nope. But I guess I get that from Mom."

He laughed and walked away and Uncle Jacob followed. I sighed. Today  
was going to be a slow day.


	2. Running

**FanFic Chapter 2**

Jacob POV

I groaned again. It was only second period and boys were already  
trying to flirt with MY Nessie. I didn't need her bloodsucker dad to  
know what they were thinking.

I slammed my locker shut and the door hit the ground. No one was  
paying any attention toward my direction to notice. I walked away.

My next period, English Lit, was with Nessie. I tried to give her  
space but I was about to punch someone into the wall. I walked over to  
her where she had become cornered, her back against the wall, by five  
or six boys.

I marched over and pushed two aside.

"Wanna walk to class together Ness?" I smiled at her and she grimaced  
back. She wanted to be called Renesmee, like her mom intended. I  
rolled my eyes at our private joke.

She giggled and reached for my hand. I put her petite hand in mine.  
She was almost as small as her aunt Alice but she was definitely  
hotter than her Mom. Sorry Bells.

I smiled down at her and walked towards Hell. As long as she was with  
me, I could conquer the world.

*********************************

At lunch time Bells and bloodsucker went off campus. But I sat with  
Ness and her "friends". Ugh, how does she put up with these people?  
She was on the cheerleading team so she was constantly surrounded by  
people.

"Oh. My. God. Did you see Jeremy? He is so hawt this year!"

"Hawt?" Nessie looked confused. This wasn't the way it was usually  
pronounced.

"yes hawt!" Man this chick reminds me of that Jessica chick. Turns out  
her name was Jennifer. But she preferred Jen. "but you wouldn't care  
since you have muscle man as your bf."

I had my arms wrapped around Nessie. She was sitting on my lap. I  
guess it was too personal but it didn't matter since I was pretending  
to be her bf this school year.

Once this tall dude walked through the door all voices were hushed and  
all the girls were star strukk. Even _my _Nessie.

She pushed my arms away and slid offa my lap. I growled. Today was not  
going to be my day.

*********************************

After gym when my Ness was all hot and sweaty I offered her a ride  
home since she seemed to be in an awful hurry. She said she had to go  
to cheerleading practice to "try-out" when everyone knew she would make  
the cut.

I walked her to the football field where the auditions were being  
held. She squeezed my hand and muttered: "wish me luck"

I squeezed back and whispered "always" and kissed her forehead. Dang.  
I just can't stand being away from that girl. I was beginning to  
question what Quil had told me about them growing up to fall in love  
with us. I was tired of waiting.

I was getting emotional again so I ran. Past the fields. Past the lot  
with the bloodsucker's Volvo he had given to me. Past my Nessie.

I ran into the woods and shifted. As a wolf I always felt in control.  
I ran for miles on end. Not considering the fact that someone would  
notice my absence.

*********************************

When I got to the Esme's restoration house I had Hell to pay.

"Jacob Effin Black! Where the hell have you been?" Nessie flew down  
the stairs fuming.

"Running."

"When I cane out from practice you weren't there so I had to ask  
Jeremy for a ride!"

I did a double take. What did she expect? " Wait. Why was that donkey  
there?"

She was about to cry as I reached my arm out to hug her. She scooted  
back. I dropped my hand, shocked.

"I dunno but the point was he was there. And u weren't!" she flew back  
up the stairs and locked herself in her room.

Crap.


	3. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Gone Bad

**FanFic Chapter 3**

NessiePOV

What the Hell was I doing? I'm sitting here on my bed crying but why?  
Why was I crying over this stupid crap?

Jacob is always there for me. Why is it that he wasn't here this one  
time that it hurt?

Why do I put my uncle through this petty crap? And I know he's  
hurting. I can hear him outside. Whenever he's hurt he phases and not  
only is he in wolf form, but he's whimpering as well.

I sighed. I should probably go apologize. I went to Aunt Alice's old  
built in bathroom and washed my face and cleared my puffy eyes as much  
as possible.

I took a few shaky breaths and walked outside. "Jake?" He was there  
almost instantly which made me feel guilty all over again.

I broke down crying. Again. He phased back into human form and crushed  
me to his chest. I didn't even mind that he wasn't fully clothed.

We've seen each other at our worst. This was no different. And it  
didn't really matter cuz I never considered being naked as bad. As the  
youngest everyone has changed your diapers and the girls on the  
cheerleading squad shower together so being naked isn't wrong. At  
least not to me.

I cried and cried until Uncle Jake had to pick me up and carry me to  
my room. He set me down gently on the bed and went downstairs to get  
my favorite ice cream, chocolate chip Cookie dough. Yum.

He came back up with the whole carton and two spoons and by then  
he had put on some sweat pants. He blushed when I noticed he wasn't  
undressed anymore and I giggled.

We turned on the TV an watched the Hills reruns until he fell asleep  
from all the predictable drama. I watched him intently.

Whenever he was asleep I felt as if I were the older one. He seemed so  
vulnerable and once or twice I kissed him and saw him smile  
unconsciously.

Today I felt cold. I'm accustomed to the coldness of being a vampire  
but today  
was one of my off days. I must've been coming down with a fever. I  
curled up on Jake's naked chest and fell asleep.

*********************************

When I woke up I was in a different position. I was curled up in  
someone's lap. I looked up at who I was sitting on.

"Momma?" She looked frightened and that's when I heard the argument  
coming from downstairs.

"Edward! I can't stay with you guys any longer!"

"Jacob I'm sorry for being so cruel over the years, if that's what you  
want to hear."

"Bloodsucker it's not that. I need some time to think. Okay?"

"But think of what it would do to Bella and Nessie? She still loves  
you Dog."

Jake sighed. "And I'll always love Bells." Ouch. Why did that hurt so  
much? "But I need to do this."

"But aren't you and Nessie..." Their conversation was being drowned our  
by a noisy car coming up the driveway.

"Edward I'm not sure about anything anymore. Goodbye."

I heard the door close and my dad yell "Dammit!"

My mom shielded me from all my emotions except being tired and I instantly fell  
asleep against my will. Cheater.


	4. Family Reunion

**FanFic Chapter 4**

JacobPOV

Its been two whole months. I wonder if she's thinking of me. I  
wonder-. A football had hit me dead center in the nose. "Ouch! Dammit  
Paul!"

He shrugged. "Payback for the Dorritos. And quit your moping. It's  
unattractive."

"Yeah Paulie boy. You would know all about that department."

"Shut up Jake," my sister Rachel said coming back outside with some  
burgers. I growled at her.

She practically skipped over to Paul and gave him a rated R, ugh, no  
make that rated X kiss. I threw up my hands and walked inside the house.

Ever since dad died from unhealthy eating habits (stubborn old man)  
they had taken over the house being all lovey dovey. Part of the  
reason I moved in with Bloodsucker, Bells and Nessie. Nessie being  
most of the reason.

They laughed as I went inside and smacking noises followed. Something  
told me it wasn't because of the burgers.

It was worse at night. Even though they were coming up on forty they  
were still extremely active in the bedroom. Paul practically howled  
during their sessions. I shuddered just thinking about it.

I was in my bedroom staring at those damn textbooks I had to get  
through for school. I don't see the point anymore. I was doing  
geometry and concentrating. Then I heard the voices.

"Babe stop pinching me!"

"Oh Paul have a little fun!"

"Bring it little girl!" I could hear my sister's footsteps running  
through the hall and into the bedroom. I heard Paul howl and race up  
the steps. They didn't even bother to close the door. Typical.

I jumped out the flippin window. I had to get away from those two. I  
had no idea where I was going until I was there.

The park. It was the park I always took Nessie to when she was younger  
so we could be silly. Plenty of room if she ever wanted to take a ride  
on my back. In wolf form of course.

I sat down on a swing and put my head down. I wasn't going home  
anytime soon.

*********************************

**NessiePOV**

This isn't how I wanted it to be. I was in leaned back against the  
passenger's seat of a car with extra tinted windows.

Jeremy was hovering over me. Tears were silently falling but he didn't  
notice. He was preoccupied.

I stared out the window and from what I could see I saw we were across  
the street from me and Jake's old park.

Property of J. Jenks. I never got that. Why was he so important? I had  
heard his name once or twice when I was younger but now I can't  
remember.

I glanced up. Oh God. He's rolling on a condom. I couldn't do this. He  
wasn't my Jacob. I wasn't that alone.

I pushed Jeremy off of me and got out of the car. Ugh. That pig. I  
wasn't ready to lose my virginity. Not to him.

I ran to the park and hid in a tree. Hanging with Jake as a kid my  
climbing abilities were fawesome.

Jeremy pulled up his pants and walked over to the park. He called my  
name repeatedly and I noticed a familiar head snap up.

I stopped breathing. The two buys gave up looking for me, Jeremy  
giving up hours before the second. Duesch bag.

After they were both gone I ran down to La Push unaware of my  
surroundings. I walked over to the cliffs.

I slowly walked towards the edge. My mother had once jumped to choose  
between guys. There were just so many.

I guess my mother and I have more in common than I thought. I needed  
to know. I jumped. All I saw was black. My mom always gets the breaks!

*********************************

When I woke up I saw those warm familiar eyes. I blinked a few times  
to make sure it wasn't a dream because I had a terrible migrane. Two  
months I had been without those eyes.

He smiled when he saw I was awake. I smiled back and looked around. No  
one else was here.

I knew these eyes. I loves these eyes. They were mine. I finally made  
a choice. "You."

"What Ness?"

"You. It was always you. When you were gone I started hurting inside.  
Like some part of me was missing."

He leaned in closer and felt my forehead. "Ness don't get delirious on  
me."

Always such the jokester. I looked into those eyes. _My_ eyes. _My_ face.  
_My_ lips. _All mine._

I kissed him. I kissed him with everything I had. Never have I felt  
such a passion. It's true. It's always been true. I loved him.

He was surprised at first and now he was kissing me back with a  
passion even bigger than mine (is that even possible?). If only he  
loved me back.

He pulled away. Oi vay. Too soon, I was feeling dizzy again. He looked  
into my eyes with such an intensity it took my breath away.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you and I always will." I swallowed.  
This was amazing.

"I love you to. Jake." He was stunned. This was the first time I haven't  
called him Uncle and he knew it. He bent down and kissed me with  
another large wave of passion and was abruptly pulled away.

"Wait until her head has been cleared up," Grandpa Carlisle said. I  
looked up to see Grandma Esme bringing in a tray of food, Uncle Em  
holding Jacob by the collar, Aunt Alice wrinkling her nose in the  
corner, Uncle Jasper smiling at me, Aunt Rose giving Jake dirty looks  
and my parents holding hands and whispering to each other.

Jacob growled. Grandma was practically glowing. Aunt Alice skipped  
over to the bed, Uncle Jasper close by her side.

She sat in the bed next to me and Aunt Rose sat on the edge and  
crossed her elegant legs and smiled faintly at me.

Aunt Alice had on the biggest smile you've ever seen. "Esme, Rose and  
I have a surprise for you."

Grandpa stepped in, " Maybe this isn't the best time for that. In her  
condition."

"Shut up old man." Alice snapped. Everyone laughed including Uncle Em  
who could be heard from the other side of town.

Grandma spoke up. "Nessie, were driving down to New York for a  
shopping trip, in your new car."

I clapped my hands and tried to sit up. Ugh, too dizzy making. Uncle  
Jasper pushed me back down agaisnt the bed and gave me a firm look.

Gramps was giving me a concerened look, Dad mirroring his expression.  
"How is your head Renesmee?"

I looked towards Jacob and smiled grandly. "Clear as day!"

He smiled back. Wow, Mommwas right. He was the sun. _My_ sun.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE STORY OR NAWT! I AM PLANNING AWN PART 2 AND 3 AND I HAVE NO INSPIRATION TO DO PART 3 BECUASE I AM AWN A WRITER'S BLOCK AND I WILL STOP WRITING IF NOBODY LIKES THIS STORY SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT OR IF I SHOULD ADD OR TAKE SOMETHING AWAY! ALWAYS THANKFUL, KEELAH ((P.S. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I DON'T WANT TO, TOO MUCH PRESSURE. SOWWY STEPH!))**


	5. Quick Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. I really wanted to thank all ya'll for commenting! Yes I said ya'll and no I don't have a country accent. (But don't I wish) Anywayz I wanna thank ya'll and I'm gonna try to go in order.**

**Lemme see,**

**First off there was Julite. I love you Jules, (if that's okay to call you) Not only were you the first one to comment, I didn't have to pay you to drag your bum to the computer and read my story! Thank you so much!**

**Then I think it was pain in the arse Jess. Yeah, she's the chikk whose in the Copyright bit. I love her, she's my soul sister, but we settle for Twin.**

**Then there's Meg Muffin, who I'm gonna eat one of these days! I love you Muffin and if half of your face is missing, IT WASN'T ME!!!!**

**Finally, it was Kayla. This is my second Twin! (No, I don't wanna do the math and find out that its wrong) You know the Marked series? Well, she's Erin and I'm her Shaunee. (Yay for me, I spell checked my name and got it right!) NO I WILL NAWT DROWN IN A PUDDLE ERIN AND I HOPE YOUR TOE CATCHES FIRE! Because as Aprohdite said in Tempted, "Comfort is for sissies and unattractive people." **

**Haha, love you guys!**


End file.
